


Healing Their Hearts

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Bisexual Jonah Beck, F/M, Gay Sex, Girlfriend Approved, Jealousy, Little Brothers, Little Brothers Crush, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: For once in his life, Jonah Beck was content. He had a amazing girlfriend in his life and had an amazing best friend, The damage was already done on both boys, but with help of Jonah's girlfriend, they heal.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck/Rhyme (Chicken Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Healing Their Hearts

For once in his life, Jonah Beck was content.

He had a good group of friends, was friends with two of his ex-girlfriends who were oddly close as well, and he had a new girlfriend that was supportive of both his music career and his occasional hobby of Ultimate Frisbee. It had been her that had finally let him see that Ultimate, while real wasn’t. For a long while Jonah had lived in fear of the girl getting jealous of being so close to three girls, and a gay boy who had been crushing on him for three years, in spite of Cyrus’ crush having faded away a couple of months ago. But regardless of all that Rhyme was perfectly okay. Really, she was much more than okay with Cyrus and Jonah.

In his mind, Jonah had finally found a perfect girl. Someone that he was able to be himself with and not worry about upsetting or changing.

Walking into the house, his hand still laced together with his girlfriend’s, Jonah called out to let his family. “MOM! I’m home! Rhyme’s here too!”

He waited for a response, not getting anything until a squeal sounded throughout the house. Loud enough to deafen him even from upstairs.

“RHYME’S HERE!”

Jonah groaned as he heard the voice of his younger brother, with a blond-tipped flash rushing past him to almost jump on his girlfriend. He felt his hand being slapped away as Avi’s small arms suddenly wrapped tight around the girl’s waist.

“Rhyme!” Avi beamed, snuggling in.

Jonah shaking his head in annoyed amusement as he watched his brother’s head getting a tad too close to his girlfriend’s assets.

Rhyme’s face lit up as the boy hugged her. Though she did wiggle trying to get her arms free from the amazingly tight grip. Finally, one was free and came to rest on the blond mop of hair. “Lovely to see you again little Jonah, or should I still be calling you my little prince?”

Avi blushed a little at the nickname, remembering her walking in on him and Jonah having a Disney Binge one lazy Saturday afternoon.

Before he could open his mouth to argue, however, the couple turned and kissed each other sweetly. A kiss that lasted close to a minute without either teen breaking for air. They broke off with smiles, holding each other close in the sweet afterglow of their date night. Meanwhile, Avi was making a face at them and pretending to throw up at the sight of people kissing in front of him. The youth shuddered slightly. It made Jonah and Rhyme giggle at him before Avi ran off to escape the grossness of a couple. Avi didn’t really go far and just hid in the kitchen while listening in to their conversation. 

“He is the most adorable thing!” Rhyme giggled, as she stood next to her boyfriend watching where Avi had wandered off to.

Jonah nodded with a smirk. He cast a sidelong glance before quickly pecking her cheek. “You should really see him when Cyrus comes over,”

“Oh, I did. Your Instagram lives with him, remember? When Avi just wouldn’t leave Cy alone, Minecraft this, Roblox that,” Rhyme giggled.  
“It’s so cute that you two had a sleepover! Cy even tried to have a pillow fight with you until you wimped out. Was a pillow too hard for my sweetie?”

Sucking in both his lips and chewing on them slightly, Jonah’s eyes darted around. He stood on his heels, then his toes and looked awkward about Rhyme mentioning Cyrus sleeping over. The whole deal with their sleepovers was always hard for him to talk about with her; once Jonah even had a mini panic attack. At least both she and Cyrus were there at the time to calm him down before it got out of hand in public. Another reason that he loved her. She was the only one outside of Cyrus that could handle him during those attacks without freaking out. 

Poor Avi had nearly cried when he saw one.

“Umm, a-about those sleepovers-” Jonah started with a sense of dread.

“Oh, I know all about your boy time.” Rhyme cut in with the sweetest smile she had ever given him. Warm enough that Jonah almost kissed her on impulse. “I knew they were going to happen, Cy told me about costume day. Believe me, I wanted to kick TJ’s butt for that! Seriously Double Dribble? He’s an idiot and Kira’s such a bitch to do that to them,”

“B-But…”

Kissing her boyfriend on the lips, Rhyme continued. “Jonah, what you and Cyrus do during your boy time, is your business. Yes I know he’s gay and no I’m not concerned about what you’re doing as long as you keep coming back to me.”

Jonah’s heart was fluttering. Any panic was washed away in an instant, faster than Andi or Amber could ever have dreamt of making him even smile. He pulled Rhyme in close and pressed their lips together for a deep kiss full of the utmost passion for the girl; Neither of them wanted to break away but humans do have to breathe. When they broke off Jonah could have sworn there were sparkles in her eyes. “I promise I’ll take you on a date every time he needs some help. You’re mine, and I’m yours first.” 

“You don’t need to bribe me with a date…” Rhyme smiled, before cheekily grinning. “But if you are offering… I’m not going to say no…”

“Didn’t think you would. And I’m guessing, the Spoon won’t cut it?” Jonah teased with his smile wide.

“Well, Amber is Amber and all,” Rhyme teased back. “But somewhere a little less crowded with your friends would be nice.”

Jonah couldn’t disagree. He loved his friends but his ex-girlfriend had a habit of making everything rotate around her, and her family drama’s and he didn’t want his dates and time with Rhyme interrupted by the Andi Mack show. Life with Andi Mack was a hurricane that nobody needed to be around; especially someone prone to panic attacks that usually she caused. It was a little shocking to the dark brunette haired boy, that you could date a girl without feeling like you fucked up before you even see her each day

Despite her boyfriend’s teasing, Rhyme rewarded him with a peck on the lips, while taking a little while longer to stare into her boyfriend’s beautiful green eyes.

“Such a good boyfriend.”

Jonah smirked dopily. “Pick you up at eight tomorrow?”

“Sweetie, we both know you two won’t be out of bed by eight. AM or PM!” Rhyme cheekily replied, while matching his grin perfectly. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eleven. In the morning. So be ready, don’t have too much boy time baby,”

Jonah blushed awkwardly. 

“Babe!” Jonah groaned, trying to find a way to argue against it but he and Cyrus usually ran longer than he originally had expected when Cyrus had expressed interest in doing it.

Picking up the purse she’d dropped when Avi grabbed her, Rhyme swirled around to the door. Her head turned back with a cheeky grin, “Wear something cute. Oh, what am I saying? Anything you wear is cute!”

She swiftly left the Beck home with little more than a wave to the two boys who came to the door to wave her off; Avi climbed upon his brother’s back and smiled broadly as Rhyme left down the front path, calling out goodbyes to her just to tease his brother as she turned the corner. Jonah struggled and tickled Avi as much as he could in between saying he loved her. Rhyme pulled out her phone when she was out of sight and smirked as she pulled up a contact. A few texts later and a deal was set that three people could benefit from. Though not everything was crystal clear, and a little manipulation was used to get it just the way she wanted it, Rhyme smiled as the phone slipped back into her back pocket. Two boys at the beck and call for the night was going to be fun once they both found out how this thing was really going to work.

The Following Morning, 

It was around a quarter to nine when a tired and slightly limping Jonah Beck made his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen of the Beck household. Everything was still hazy in the morning blur, so the boy was stumbling around a little and crashed into the wall more than once. Jonah slurred something, still half asleep. In that state, he had no idea that his silk boxers were pulled tight with an impossible to miss bulging cock almost tearing the fabric apart or at least force itself past the slit’s one button line of defence. There was a large wet patch of precum. Or maybe it was just a drop of lube or cum from the night before. He could feel shivers running up and down his spine from the coldness of the wood beneath his feet. Muttering internally that it was time to wear socks during boy time as one hand rubbed his sleepy face and eyes.

“Morning J-Jonah!” Avi teased, pretending to moan out his brother’s name in the same vocal range of Cyrus Goodman.

“G'morning little blur of pink…” Jonah yawned with his head against the fridge. His eyes refused to open past a sliver, but his stomach refused to shut up and demanded much-needed substance to recover from its releases. “Where we put… um… foods?”

Avi cocked an eyebrow and grabbed the box of cereal, shaking it. “You mean the c-e-r-e-a-l Jonah?”

“Y-yeah, foodstuff… Where’s that kept…?” Jonah mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Avi shook the cereal box. “Follow the sound, come here Jonah! Come, boy!”

Like a stray dog after food Jonah followed the sound until he hit the marble counter and decided that instead of reeling in pain or being a normal person he would just lay there hanging over the counter mumbling into the cold stone. It took Avi nudging him with the box to get Jonah back up and scooting around.

“Come on, Jonah! sit on the comfy stool. That’s it, that’s a good stinky teenager.”

Avi giggled as the sleepy boy followed his every command like a puppy. He thought about using this Jonah to his advantage often, getting his chores done early or dunking his big brother into a cold pool to wake him up. Once or twice he had the dirtier thought of getting off before Jonah was fully awake but shook it off. Seeing that big dick poking itself around was like torture. He didn’t want it near him in any way, but he wanted the size for himself, sick of being a four-inch younger boy. Lately, however, he had been using his sleepy brother puppy to answer his questions about the other half of boy-time, who was also his newest crush. 

“Soooooo where is my Cyrus? Still hiding in your bed sleeping?” 

Avi smirked at the grumble he got but knowing that Cyrus would be snuggled up in the white sheets of his brother’s queen-sized bed. His crush always looked relaxed and content after a night with his brother.

It was always hell to keep from taking advantage of Cyrus.

“Mmmm bed,” Jonah mumbled.

His little brother snapped his fingers and glared. He wasn’t a fan of being ignored like that. “Oi, JJ! Cyrus! Not b-e-d!”

“Mmm? Cyrus… Bed?” Jonah muttered, his voice reminding his younger brother of a zombie in one of the dorkier movies. “Me go… Cyrus… bed?”

Avi waited a little while before asking again. He poured a bowl of cereal for the older boy while eating his own, and poured a second helping just because nobody was there to tell him not to be a piggy. Once he got his brother in position to actually eat, the Beck brothers ate their breakfasts in silence, no noise coming above the clink of spoons of the soft lulling snoring drifting down from the hallway. Cyrus had apparently rolled over to his back, getting louder. When Jonah could finally raise his head more than a few inches, Avi turned to him.

Slapping the hard dick next to him, quickly wiping his hands clean too, Avi stared at Jonah excitedly. “So what did you and your boyfriend not get up to? You were getting really loud last night, I had to jack off three times listening to him!” 

“Eww, Avi!” Jonah whined, at the thought of his brother relieving himself due to the noises coming from his bedroom. “We just had sex now shhh, you’re too loud! The neighbours don’t need to hear, they could tell you know?”

“Oh PLEASE JJ!” Avi snorted and nudged him, “The whole town could have heard how loud you were making Cyrus moan, even TJ would be jealous.”

Mentioning TJ made them both growl. For different reasons.

“Don’t mention him.” Jonah hissed, his tiredness ruining some of the annoyance he was trying to purvey as his words slurred a little. “And shh no sexy talks for you now.”

“Oh, and why not… did Cyrus use that tongue of yours too much…” Avi giggled, despite knowing of his brother’s rules for boy time, which he honestly thought was stupid. Who wouldn’t want to do that with the hotness of Cyrus Goodman?

Groaning, Jonah whined. “Don’t be weird Avi…”

But Avi wasn’t listening and poked the sleepy teen. “So how’d you strip him!? How did it start, when did it start? TELL MEEEE!”

A groaning thump was his only response, as Jonah’s head dropped down dangerously close to landing in the bowl of cereal. The teen feeling way too tired to be dealing with a pushy young tween about his private life. Nevertheless, his tired mind had seemingly forgotten the word no, and the whole story started to flow from his grumbling lips.

Cyrus Goodman got to the Beck house at a quarter to seven, dropped off by his worried step-father fussing about whether or not Cyrus knew if he was having dinner there or if he should have eaten at home. It took five minutes of reassurance to actually get free of the car, and another ten for the car to actually leave after he went inside. Cyrus was always warmly welcomed like a second son by Jonah’s parents; Both knew full well how much the boys needed each other in their lives and how much Jonah had returned to the young carefree boy he once was. Jonah’s mother always made cute jokes about them being as good a couple as Rhyme and Jonah. 

All jokes, of course. 

They were unaware of anything going on behind closed doors, unlike their youngest son.

Avi already knew that his big brother would be stealing the cute Jewish boy away all night again so took Cyrus by the hand as soon as he entered the door, much to the annoyance of two needy teenage males. They sat down for dinner and his efforts were successful in stealing Cyrus’s attention, however. Whereas Jonah liked to blabber on about music and sports, Avi knew that Cyrus preferred their little chats about coffee shops and politics. Avi knew how to talk out of his ass and just let Cyrus do the talking, but it worked well enough.

His attempts however amused his father to no end, who knew Avi knew nothing about the politics of the United States and was making things up that sounded vaguely similar to what the older boy was saying. He wasn’t sure if his youngest had a case of hero-worship or a crush on the older boy, but since he knew he would be getting grandchildren from at least one of his boys, he didn’t really care if Cyrus wormed his way into a very well welcomed family spot. The father wasn’t planning on telling his wife his suspicions, however, since knowing his wife she would begin the wedding preparations.

After dinner the plan was simple: Jonah’s parents left for the night to see some play his father had been forced into seeing by their mother. Avi would be sent to play or locked up in his room out of sight. Jonah and Cyrus would be alone in his room getting down and dirty for the rest of the night. 

“How did that plan go wrong?” The teen said to himself.

A whole hour after they planned, his parents were gone after messing up the time and being booked for a later show. That part was fine, they were still gone. One step closer to fucking Cyrus’s brains out and getting both his and Cyrus’s mental health under full control once more. He did, however, feel stupid for thinking Avi of all people would obey. His idea of ‘play’ meant drag Cyrus into the hot tub and try innocently touching up his best friend. 

He hated the fact that he had let slip that Cyrus had a thing for nipples with how Avi was now acting.

“Jonah!” 

Avi cried out around his spoon: “I already KNOW this part!”

His brother just moaned back grouchily. He poured himself another bowl. “Shut up you don’t know the full story!”

Avi stopped. “Wh-what did you two do in that hot tub???”

After munching on some of his new cereal, Jonah continued. “Well, it all began when you went to get us drinks…”

Watching as a grumbling Avi climbed up the silvery ladder wearing only a pair of black swimming trunks, Jonah and Cyrus glanced at one another then shot playful smirks for two different reasons. While Cyrus looked back and was perving on the adorable tiny ass that was on display, with the dark soaked fabric sticking skin-tight, his best friend was just waiting until his brother disappeared inside. As he walked away from the pair, grumbling about getting them drinks and giving Jonah time to hit on his crush, Avi made sure to wiggle his butt. Knowing that it would be turning Cyrus on, as it always did, the boy smirked to himself and walked into the house.

Jonah didn’t waste a second before getting his plan into action.

“J-JONAH!” Cyrus cried out, biting his lip. Looking down at the bubbly water, he could barely see his best friend's hand as it rubbed up and down his soft cock. “A-A-Avi will be b-back any second!” 

“No he won’t, he’s slower than my grandma drives!” His friend rolled his eyes playfully. Feeling up the hardening cock, Jonah leaned in and locked his lips around Cyrus’s pale white neck, with his teeth grazing the flesh. Sucking hard, he loved how it made the Jewish boy moan and wriggle around, craning his head to one side so that Jonah had better access. 

As the hot tub warmed them to the core, both teenage boys moaned softly as they began to feel up the other. Dripping wet and being just a little too loud, Cyrus didn’t resist as Jonah’s hands picked him up by the sides and lifted him onto the brunette’s lap. He moaned softly, feeling their cocks pressed together and instinctively started to grind against it. 

Seeing Jonah shirtless was once a fantasy for Cyrus, who spent long nights imagining what his crush would look like with fewer articles of clothing. But by now he had seen that sexy body so many times that it didn’t instantly take his breath away anymore. Not to say that he didn’t love getting to see the smooth, lean muscles on Jonah Beck’s chest or the hot member that was currently grinding into his dick.

“Mm gosh, Jonah!” He sighed, shuddering as Jonah sucked his neck. Covering up those hickeys was a bitch.

Jonah loved hearing Cyrus saying his name in such a dirty way, it caused his hips to buck up against the dark-haired boy’s dick as it grew to full hardness. Through his green-and-black trunks, his six-inch cock was begging to get out as it had been all day since Rhyme told him to get off with Cyrus. Licking slowly up his friend’s neck, Jonah leaned in to nibble his ear with a cheeky grin.

He could tell by the look in Cyrus’s eyes that he wanted so badly to finally just get the kiss he had wanted so badly since meeting the frisbee dork, but Jonah’s mind flashed to Rhyme and he kept attacking the pale neck. Roaming the slim body with his hands, Jonah felt up the boy’s back for a while before moving to the front. Smooth and lacking in definition, Cyrus Goodman really was the paragon of cuteness. Jonah’s fingers found the small pink nipples and encircled them with his thumbs, brushing against the tiny hard nubs that made his best friend moan. Those nubs were so fun to tease since twisting and pinching them always made the loudest sounds of delight cry out. As the boy rubbed Cyrus’s nipples, he could feel how bad their cocks were throbbing against each other beneath the warm water. One of Jonah’s hands glided down his fuck buddy’s smooth undefined chest then into his blue trunks, wrapping around the five and a half inch cock to give it a few strokes. 

“Jonah that fe-feels so nice. Th-thanks again for letting me, um,” Cyrus blushed. His entire body shook with pleasure as Jonah’s hand gently worked his dick. The warm palm was slick on his cock, jerking it upside down. “Ngh! A-are you sure Rhyme is okay with us doing this?”

Little did he say that the girl had been in contact earlier that day.

“Of course she is, Cy! Rhyme knows that you don’t like, like me anymore and we’re just helping each other out. But, uh, sorry about Avi being a little dork. He crushes on you so hard, Cy-guy. It’s cute until he keeps getting between me and this,” Jonah’s hands both moved around into the back of the Jewish boy’s trunks, taking a nice handful of Cyrus’s soft round ass. 

Blushing a deep crimson, Cyrus opened his mouth to speak but quickly found himself thrown back onto his seat. Not that he could focus on the softness and the warm water he was submerged in. 

Avi Beck liked him. 

Sure, Avi was no Jonah but for that cute thirteen-year-old boy who looked so much like his brother to like him, it was a dream come true. 

Jonah’s hands went by his sides already acting as if nothing had happened. Even his cheeks were a little red, and the teen gulped while staring at something. When Cyrus followed his gaze, he saw Avi stepping through the back door with a floating-tray in his hands piled high with snacks and drinks. To their luck, the boy had seen nothing. Cyrus and Avi shared a soft smile, though one felt a little shy about it now.

“You’re kidding me? YOU TOLD HIM!? That was a secret, Jonah!” Avi screamed quietly in his sleepy big brother’s ear. Glaring a little, his cheeks tinged pink. Now Cyrus knew he liked him, in spite of their age difference. After giving Jonah a little shove, Avi crossed his arms. 

Nodding along the older boy poked his younger brother. “Mhmm, I told Cy you like him…”

“Jerk face!”

With heavy, tired eyes, Jonah just giggled to himself that something had made his brother mad at him. And that shove was so weak it didn’t even make him budge from the stool. Helping himself to a mouthful of cereal, Jonah nodded to himself and tried to remember what came next. Skipping over the parts that Avi already knew about, like them hanging out in the spa for a while longer until someone had accidentally ended up spilling the food and drink into the spa or sitting by the fire for a little to get dry, a smirk touched Jonah’s lips. When they were done there the three needed to get dressed. While Avi was extremely open in front of his own family, the boy had shamelessly tugged off his soaking wet trunks to leave his semi-hard four-inch dick and incredibly round twinkish ass showing to Jonah and heavily blushing Cyrus on the way to his room. Little did the young boy realise this allowed Jonah to drag his bestie into his room and lock the bedroom door to keep Avi out for the night at long last. 

Tired of seeing his big brother struggling to remember the night, the youth prodded his squishy side. “First, I DON’T like Cyrus. He’s just funny, and you don’t talk to me when he’s over. And-”

“Oh, das good…” Jonah mumbled, more to himself. Nevertheless grinning. “Iris asked if she should date him again.”

“NO, she can’t touch my Cyrus!” Avi said quickly, but before a giggling Jonah could say a word the fifteen-year-old had a spoon in his mouth. “And SECOND! Tell me the rest, did you strip him? A-and did he like my butt?”

Jonah nodded slowly, “Mhm… Cy likes Avi butt.”

Then, with the image of his little brother’s cock and ass in his head, he started on the rest.  
The very moment that they were completely alone with a door to keep out any little brats, both teenage boys breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Finally! We’re alone,” Jonah purred, with the singer moving closer to his best friend. Who was blushing about was coming and how they were relieved that their mutual needs. Giving each other the sweet relief, that would last all night long and if things got good, would have Cyrus feeling and recovering from Jonah’s handiwork for days.

“Y-Yeah but what about Avi? Won’t he-” Cyrus question, still struggling a little with the knowledge that the cute young Beck was interested in him.

Jonah groaned, sick of talking about his little brother by this point. “Don’t worry about him, he knows not to interrupt us.” 

Before Cyrus could get in another word, the singer’s tongue licked his lips. While it wasn’t a kiss, it still gave a good taste of Jonah and the Jewish boy relished in it. 

Stepping away from the cute, pale boy Jonah crossed to the closet door where he had a basket for dirty clothes hanging. Still, with his back to the other boy, he slowly began to slide off his wet trunks starting from the back so that his firm ass was showing off. He could hear gulp from behind, and Jonah was sure to wiggle his ass around a little while struggling to get the annoyingly tight trunks off. But eventually, they came loose and were in the basket a moment later.

Turning around gave a full view of the six-inch piece of meat swinging between his toned legs, which instantly had his fuck buddy drooling.

“Like what you see, Cy-guy?” Jonah smirked once more, with his rock hard cock now released into the open.

Cyrus squeaked and blushed brighter from the new view. Unable to trust his words from that situation, Cyrus just nodded.

“You are too beautiful, Cy.” Jonah whispered, before dropping lightning fast to his knees. 

As his lips shook and he stared down in surprise, Cyrus blushed as he felt Jonah’s hands coming into contact with his trunks. “J-Jonah?”

Jonah took no time in fingering the waistband to Cyrus’s trunks and peeling them downwards. Heated from the fire, his long legs were dry from the spa and his trunks easily fell around his ankles. If it hadn’t been for the brat trying to listen to them from the next room over, Jonah and Cyrus would still be soaking wet in the hot tub, with one bent over against the dark wooden decking getting his brains fucked out. Jonah was closer to his best friend until Cyrus’s cock was landing against his nose with an adorable plop. They both chuckled, his cock resting against the other boy’s nose.

“Um, what are you doing, J-dog?” Cyrus whispered, then bit his knuckle. “Y-You never suck me?”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Jonah purred, and without hesitation dragged his tongue up the length of the dick against his face.

Cyrus whined, closing one eye. “O-Oh god, J-Jonah!”

A soft gasp passed his lips as Jonah reached out and wrapped a hand around the Jewish boy’s five and a half inch cock, squeezing it tight before taking a long, slow lick at the head with a cocky smirk on his face. If the lick hadn’t already made him gasp, that look would have had Cyrus moaning. With one hand grasping his best friend’s cock, Jonah gave its length a few teasing strokes while lapping at the cute pink head a little more. The way it was making the other boy whine around his finger was making Jonah throb in his soggy trunks, with his cock demanding to be released. But he was too preoccupied pumping Cyrus to care, and it wasn’t long before he wrapped his lips around the sweet-tasting dick. 

Jonah rarely got a real taste of this cock, so was instantly moaning from it filling his mouth. Milking it with one hand firmly around the base, he bobbed along a few inches of the length, rocking his head back and forth to give Cyrus a good view of his beginner level but decent sucking skills.

Pleasuring the cuteness that was Cyrus Goodman’s cock, the singer steadily took more and more into his mouth. Jonah hummed and sucked his cheeks in, using his whole mouth and slutty tongue to tease it, fueled by the sounds milked from the tall boy’s throat.

“Ahhhh fu-fuck! St-stop, Avi might- NGH!” Cyrus’s back arched as his hips wildly bucked, thrusting every inch into the older boy’s mouth. The suddenness was met only by a moan, as his best friend swallowed the whole cock pounding his throat.

Pulling off, Jonah furiously stroked the slick rod with a dirty smirk. He made out with the head, tingling Cyrus’s cock who backed against the wall as his legs turned to jelly. He was still adorably biting his finger to keep from being too loud. Jonah leaned in while still milking the cock and took one of the boy’s balls into his mouth, sucking and slobbering on the orb. He rolled it around before swapping to the next. Then while purring, pulled off with a pop! 

“Avi won’t hear anything, Cy. He’s probably already in bed asleep,”

“Nope, I was leaning against your door beating my meat! Cy sounds so hot, JJ!” Avi grinned cheekily, then pulled out his rock hard four-inch cock. When he snapped his pajamas back to his waist, the young boy giggled to himself at the way Jonah pretended to throw up. “Oh, you love it,”

“Do you want to hear the rest or not?” Jonah rolled his eyes. 

“Well DER! Tell me!” Avi demanded, the boy groping himself through his pajama pants. Loving the facial reactions that he was getting from his older brother. “But you can skip ahead, I heard the whole blowie.”

Jonah rolled his eyes, muttering to himself about Avi being a little brat. “You are such a little pervert! So after I sucked him off…”

Jonah denied himself the hot load that was mere moments away from firing into his warm throat, leaving the precum dripping dick with one final lick. There was a copious amount of pre on his tongue, and he forced Cyrus to watch as he swallowed it all in one gulp. The boy was so sweet that the singer fell in love with that taste all over again, in spite of how many times they had milked each other of their sweet juices and licked it up from each other and their own fingers.

“Holy shit Cy, you taste just- damn!” He moaned in awe, licking his fingers clean of Goodman pre. Peering up, the boy’s eyes were met by an amusing glare. “What?”

“I didn’t cum yet! I always get you off, so it isn’t fair.” Cyrus squeaked, half afraid to be so demanding. 

Fondling the dark-haired boy’s balls, the demand fell upon deaf ears. To the tall boy’s disappointment, it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge and when he did reach out to grab his own cock, Jonah slapped his hand away. Whining, Cyrus looked down and saw the singer stroking himself with a cheeky grin reminiscent of the one that Avi was wearing in the present. If it wasn’t for their age, the Beck boys would easily be mistaken for twins. Hot ones at that.

“Lean over my bed,” Jonah said, crossing to his bedside table and fishing out a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. 

Cyrus could see his best friend’s thick six-inch dick swinging between his legs, then licked his lips. He was admittedly a little jealous that Jonah was the one getting to taste a little dick tonight, and made a mental note to swallow that sexy cock to the root later in the night. There was no way that he was going to bed without getting the hot meat of Jonah Beck balls deep in both his holes and if he was lucky a hot load of cum in them both. Grabbing hold of his cock, the boy lightly pumped his length while walking over the bed. Slick with Jonah’s spit and a copious amount of precum that had been rubbed into his length, Cyrus grunted from the added pleasure of knowing who had just swallowed his cock.

Following the command and leaning over the end of his friend’s bed, the Jewish boy propped himself on both elbows. Sighing softly, he rolled his brown eyes. “Doggystyle again, J-dawg? Poor Rhyme,”

However, he loudly yelled when a hand came down hard on his ass. So as Jonah wanted the round, soft ass cheeks jiggle and fade from red to white, Cyrus whimpered into the covers, glaring a little. Despite being submissive eighty percent of the time, spanking was the one thing that Cyrus hated doing to him. 

“You SPANKED HIM!?” Avi asked excitedly. That was the furthest he had gotten with the adorkable Jewish boy, a run-by spanking that usually leads to him being pinned down by Jonah and both teenagers tickling until he almost peed himself laughing. Snickering at his big brother, the young dirty-blond wondering how he had missed the sound of Cyrus’s ass being slapped. Surely it must have echoed through the house a little. “He so punished you for that…”

“Nope, Cy doesn’t punish,” Jonah said, feigning sleepiness at this point just so he didn’t have to talk properly. Leaning over the way he also meant that Avi couldn’t see his hard cock pinned to his waist. “Cy take it hard!”

After the spanking took place, Jonah got to work getting his fuck buddy’s hole ready for their long night. First, he grabbed a firm hold of the soft cheeks, with both his hands sinking deeply into the pale flesh and squishing them. They both reacted with soft moans, which only grew louder to fill the bedroom when Jonah ran his tongue up the amazingly smooth crack, teasing the tight pink rosebud with his pink organ. Spreading Cyrus’s ass open wider he licked slowly up and down the crevice, taking small breaks to make small hickeys on the paleness or sink his teeth into them. 

“Ooooh yeah, Jonah rim me, please!” Cyrus begged, pushing his ass back against the tongue.

Happy to comply, Jonah’s tongue pressed against the hole. His breath was warm against the soft flesh, driving Cyrus to sigh small sounds of pleasure. The singer teased his best friend’s hole with a small circle, rimming his ass like a pro. 

“Fuck you taste so amazing here too! Hey, think I could sleepover at your place next weekend?” Jonah asked. Without letting the other boy get a word in his tongue forced itself harder downwards, and broke past the tight ring. Feeling the tightness flexing around his tongue, Jonah began to massage the sweet ass in hopes of loosening it up a little. Tight as it was, he felt like it was sucking him in deeper.

Cyrus, on the other hand, was in heaven feeling it entering him. “St-stay over every weekend! G-Gawd fuck me!”

After prodding his tongue in and out of the tight hole for a few more minutes, now knowing that he was unaware of Avi sitting outside the door ‘beating his meat’, Jonah took a break from tonguing his best friend’s ass. As sweet as it tasted and how Cyrus flexed around his pink organ, Jonah felt a little shy. With his cheeks turning a hint pinker, Jonah’s voice fell to a whisper. Half ashamed, half full of teenage amusement. “I can't sleepover every weekend, Cy. Rhyme, remember?”

Cyrus groaned and raised his head to look back at the dunce. “It’s roleplay, Jonah. I want you to own me.”

“O-oh, you wanna try roleplay again?” Stuttering a little, Jonah leaned in to kiss his friend’s hole. “Sure you can take it?”


End file.
